The present invention relates to new 3-substituted beta-carbolines, a process for preparing them and their uses.
Canadian Pat. No. 786,351 describes beta-carboline-3-carboxylic acid amides which are substituted in the 1-position by alkyl of up to 5 C-atoms, trifluoromethyl, phenyl or benzyl, as well as two specific compounds without substituents in the 1-position, namely beta-carboline-3-carbohydrazide and beta-carboline-3-carboxylic acid amide. Additionally, other 1-unsubstituted amides are disclosed generically.
Danish Pat. No. 98 436 describes a process for preparing beta-carboline-3-carboxylic-acid methylester.